Después de la derrota
by Annelise Lawliet
Summary: Después de la derrota contra Argentina, los chicos de Japón comparten sus pensamientos.
1. Endo: Hemos ganado

Este es un fanfic basado en el capítulo 95, después de la derrota contra Argentina, desde el punto de vista de cada jugador...comenzaremos con nuestro capitán preferido.

Hemos perdido. Kageyama se ha salido con la suya ésta vez. Nos llevó a la derrota. Pero hay cosas que él aún no entiende.

Sí, se llevo los ánimos de mi equipo, eso fue lo que nos hizo perder. Su confianza se quebrantó al estar frente a un oponente tan poderoso. Nuestra ausencia en la cancha les causó desesperación. El equipo no sabía como contraatacar, y comenzó a resignarse de alguna forma.

Pero fue entonces que algo cambió en ellos. Algo que ha cambiado la forma de jugar de mis compañeros. Ahora, aunque yo no llegará a otro partido, tienen algo que ya nadie podrá quitarles. Ninguna artimaña de Kageyama podrá quebrantar lo que mi equipo teminó de forjar en este último partido.

Si, perdimos, pero también ganamos.

Ganamos confianza entre nosotros mismos.

Ganamos valor para afrontar técnicas tan impresionantes como las de Argentina.

Ganamos nuevas fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Ganamos entusiasmo para los siguientes encuentros.

El marcador no anotó nada de eso.

Sólo nosotros sabemos que la victoria fue nuestra.

Pero eso no importa. Hemos ganado algo, aunque tuvimos que perder algo a cambio. Hemos renacido como equipo.

Nos levantamos del piso después de habernos caído. Sí, fue una caída dolorosa, pero la sensación de ponernos en pie de nuevo, es maravillosa.

Terez...¡ya verás que la próxima vez ganaremos!

Si tu equipo es de acero...el nuestro se pulirá, hasta convertirse en un diamante. Mientras eso sucede, entrenaremos para fortalecernos. Nos mantendremos unidos, hombro con hombro.

No habrá nadie que pueda derrotarnos después de habernos levantado, brillando, como diamantes.

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo en compartir sus pensamientos sobre el partido será Kazemaru. ¡Así que espérenlo!

Matta ne!


	2. Kazemaru: Independientes

Aquí vuelvo otra vez, ahora con Kazemaru...

Disfruten y dejen Reviews!

Perdimos.

Me siento culpable por esta derrota.

Yo estaba a la cabeza del equipo, tratando de llenar los zapatos de Endo, pero no pude. No pude, por más que lo intenté.

Sentí una carga abrumadora al hacerme cargo del equipo. Sin el entrenador, ni Hibiki. La fecha del partido había sido cambiada. Todos estábamos sorprendidos y confundidos. ¿Porqué algo tan repentino? El partido se llevaría a cabo, jugaríamos. Pero faltaban cuatro jugadores. ¿Dónde estarían?

Llegamos al estadio. Sin Endo, Kido, Sakuma o Fudou. Nos quedamos sin capitán, y sin un estratega.

O eso es lo qué yo pensaba al principio.

No esperaba que Hiroto asumiera el puesto de Kido, pero hizo un buen trabajo. Gracias a él logramos concentrarnos y atacar a nuestro oponente.

Metimos un gol. Sin Endo o Kido.

Lo logramos. Fue algo difícil, pero lo hicimos. Y estoy orgulloso de eso. Me sentí impotente al salir de la cancha, sin nada que hacer más que ver a mis compañeros luchar solos.

Pero luego, Fuyuka animó al equipo, cuando pensábamos que todo estaba perdido, cuando la gente del estadio comenzó a abuchearnos por ser tan patéticos, ella nos dió palabras que nos hicieron cambiar de parecer ante la situación. Algo propio de un mánager de equipo. Endo se sentirá orgulloso de su valor.

Aún así me siento culpable. Hiroto de seguro siente algo parecido.

Lideramos al equipo, y perdimos.

Pero, de alguna manera, también ganamos. Eso hace que me sienta mejor.

Tachimukai ha adquirido confianza, y una nueva técnica.

Kabeyama, Kogure y Kurimatsu también han mejorado.

Y, lo más importante: hemos dejado de depender de Endo y Kido.

Podemos jugar un partido con entusiasmo y confianza, aún sin ellos en la cancha. Aprendimos a no depender del capitán, o de Kido. A confiar en nosotros mismos, aún y sin el capitán, aunque espero que no se ausente de nuevo.

Cargaremos con la derrota entre todos, y la superaremos. Seguiremos adelante, entrenaremos, y nos haremos más fuertes. Esto no se volverá a repetir, porque hemos aprendido de nuestro más grande error: la dependencia.

Ahora somos independientes, y volveremos a la cancha, con fuerzas renovadas, y el ánimo al máximo.

Hemos dejado de depender del capitán, y con ello, nos hicimos más fuertes. No tropezaremos de nuevo, eso es seguro.

¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha estado? Opinen, dejen sus comentarios y diganme a quieren escuchar ahora.

Matta ne!


	3. Tachimukai: Salir hacia la luz

Ne minna! Vuelvo de nuevo, ahora con un one-shot de Tachimukai, en este, veremos como este chico lucha por librarse de las sombras que lo cubren. ¡Disfruten y dejen reviews!

Salir hacia la luz.

Endou-san, de verdad eres impresionante, por eso, y por el respeto y admiración que te tengo me puse la meta de convertirme en un guardametas tan bueno como tú. Pero sólo logre cobijarme a tu sombra, aprendiendo sólo tus técnicas. Si, la Mano Invensible es una técnica que sólo yo he podido realizar, pero, además de eso, yo no tenía nada. Además, estoy completamente seguro de que, si la hubieras intentado, la habrías logrado también, justo como todas tus demás técnicas.

Justo como Kogure dijo, yo solo soy tu sombra, tu copia, un simple reemplazo que no te llega ni a los talones. Eso me llenaba de inseguridades, y me hacía pensar que siempre viviría atu sombra, aprendiendo sólo las cosas que tú ya hubieses logrado en el pasado.

Todo empezó cuando te ví jugar contra el Instituto Alien por primera vez. Me impresionó tanto tu manera de jugar que de inmediato comenzé a analizar y practicar tu Mano Fantasma. Mi equipo me apoyó en todo momento durante ese cambió. Yo había sido un mediocampista, pero ahora anhelaba convertirme en un gran portero como tú.

Fuiste mi inspiración en cada práctica y partido que tuviésemos. Luego llegaste con tu equipo por la libreta de tu abuelo a mi escuela. Me sentí realmente honrado de tenerlo en frente a frente. Al fin podría conocer a mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir. Pero me ganaron los nervios al acercarme, y, a pesar de haber actuado como un bobo, me sonreíste y me diste la mano.

Luego vino el partido de entrenamiento, donde, además de perfeccionar la Mano Fantasma, ví por primera vez la Mano Demoníaca. Me setí muy emocionado de verla, e intenté hacerla durante el partido, pero no salió tan bien como esperaba.

Comenzé a perfeccionarla, aún y cuando te ausentaste. Seguro tenías cosas importantes que hacer, así que decidí no molestarte y continuar con mi entrenamiento. Volviste al día siguiente, y seguimos practicando. Luego, cuando era la hora de irse, pedí acompañarlos en su viaje, para ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiera. Desde entonces hemos jugado juntos en el mismo equipo.

Pero eso no fue suficiente.

Necesitaba volverme más fuerte y dejar esa ingenuidad atras si quería alcanzarte.

Kogure tuvo toda la razón, aunque sus palabras fueron duras. Yo solo era una sombra.

Entonces, Tsunami-san vino con la idea de crear una nueva técnica. Haruna, Kogure, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu me ayudaron a descubrir mi propio estilo de juego. Les estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda y su apoyo.

Maho the Hand.

Ése es el nombre que Tsunami-san le pusó a mi técnica. La técnica con la que espero poder subir a tu nivel, salir de tu sombra, sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo, y demostrar a todos que yo también puedo hacer cosas grandes. Demostraré de una vez por todas que en verdad pertenezco al equipo, que la decisión de incluirme no fue solo para llenar un espacio más. Y lo más importante, te demostraré que puedo ser como tú, y que amo el soccer.

Ya verán como salgo de mi oscuridad. Voy a salir hacia la luz. Y brillaré, brillaré como sólo yo puedo hacerlo. Por mí y por todos mis amigos y compañeros.

Se que me he tardaro toda una eternidad, pero volví! Y solo porque me siento demasiado culpable por irme tanto rato, subiré de una vez el siguiente...disfrútenlo...y dejen reviews!


	4. Hiroto: Confianza

Bien, ya escuchamos a Endou, Kazemaru y Tachimukai...que tal si ahora nos adentramos en los pensamientos de Hiroto Kiyama? Veámos que es lo que nuestro pelirrojo favorito tiene que decir...

Confianza.

2-1. El resultado del partido aún está dentro de mi cabeza. Perdimos, aún y cuando logramos jugar a su ritmo, no pudimos ganar. Todo por preocuparnos tanto. Porque la desesperación pudo más que nuestro entusiasmo. Por subestimar nuestras propias habilidades. Por tenerle miedo al poder y habilidad tan grandes que tiene Argentina. Me siento mal porque, de haber confiado más en nuestras habilidades, no solo habríamos metido un gol. El resultado habría sido diferente. Pero el hubiera no existe, y el tiempo no puede regresar.

No fue hasta que Fuyuka-san nos di esas palabras de ánimo que abrimos los ojos y nos dimos cuenta de la falta tan grande que estábamos cometiendo. Y justo cuando el equipo comenzaba a animarse, justo cuando nos preparábamos para meter un segundo gol, fue en ese momento cuando el silbato sonó, que caímos en cuenta de que el partido había acabado, el tiempo se había agotado, y no tendríamos alguna otra oportunidad.

En ese momento sentí como si me golpearan en el estomago. Tenía ganas de llorar de la desesperación, y en mi garganta se formó un nudo. ¿Cómo miraríamos a Endou-kun a la cara, habiendo cometido semejante error? Es algo con lo que tendré que cargar. El equipo estubo a mi cargo y al de Kazemaru-kun. ¿Cómo se sentirá Kazemaru-kun ahora mismo? Debe de tener un sentimiento de impotencia tan grane como el mío. Los ánimos de todos están por los suelos, y cada quien carga con su propio sentimiento de culpa. El como la maneje cada uno de nosotros dependerá de cada uno. Yo convertiré mi culpa en una razón más para superarme.

Esta derrota la tomaré como una lección. Para no confiarme demasiado. Para no depender tanto del entusiasmo de Endou-kun, o de las estrategias de Kidou-kun, o las de Fudou-kun. Descubrí que yo también puedo trazar buenas estrategias, y pude, por unos momentos, sentir esperanza dentro del campo. Ví una luz de esperanza en el juego, y confié en mis compañeros.

Este football que jugamos es diferente al de el Instituto Alien. Aún en las malas podemos hallar una forma de salir bien librados. Por que siempre confiamos en nuestros compañeros, esos amigos que siempre te apoyan, por más deprimido o confundido que te encuentres. Es maravilloso tener amigos. Si Padre pudiera verme ahora, de seguro estaría sonriendo. De eso estoy seguro.

No se como veré a Midorikawa-kun a la cara, aunque, conociéndolo, de seguro me hará burla y después me dirá alguna de sus frases. Alguna sobre confianza de seguro.

Confianza...eso es lo que nos falta. Lo comprobamos al no tener a Endou-kun animándonos desde la portería. Estoy avergonzado de que nuestra derrota se debiera a la desconfianza. Tenemos algo más en lo que trabajar, pero, como siempre, podremos superar este nuevo obstáculo, y volveremos a ser el mejor equipo.

Sólo mirénnos, Padre, Midorikawa-kun, Fubuki-kun, Osamu-san. Mirénnos y vean como logramos avanzar, como superamos este obstáculo, como ganamos todos y cada uno de los siguientes partidos. Quiero que estén orgullosos de lo que logremos. Quiero que se enorgullezcan de mí. Así que prometo que lo haremos. Lo haré. Confiaremos más en nosotros. Confiaré más en mí.

Tendré más confianza.

Saben? Ponerme en los zapatos de Hiroto-kun ha sido lo más díficil que haya hecho hasta ahora...siendo tan amable y bueno como es, batallé bastante para poder darme una idea de lo que fue la derrota para él...pero creo que algo bueno logre hacer...

Bueno...es todo por ahora...dejen reviews y esperen al siguiente chico...esta vez le toca a Akio Fudou, nuestro rebelde favorito...matta ne!


End file.
